Ariel's Advice
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Ella, Erics lil sis is sad 'cause she cant see her prince aka bff 'cause her stepmom ordered it. She meets Ariel on a said and Ariel gives her adivice on what to do. Will it work or will the plan back fire? Read find out! Kidda like Cinderella or Enchantd


**I don't own any of the characters from The Little Mermaid, but I own everything else. Hope you enjoy and plz review! **

**Ariel's Advice **

"Ella, step mother wants to see you" Eric called to his 16-year-old sister, Eleanor.

"What does she want?" Eleanor asked as she opened her bedroom door.

"No idea, but you better go or she'll eat me!" Eric surrendered his arms.

"Alright, wish me luck!" Eleanor said sadly.

"How's about I take you out on a boat ride after the witch has spoken?" Eric asked.

"Sweet!" Eleanor gave her brother a peck on the cheek and ran downstairs the best she could in her sky-blue 5 inch heels and stupid ruffled sky-blue and silver gown her step mother wanted her to wear like a proper lady. 'Well I'm not even married, why does it matter?' She thought as she opened the door to see her step mother powdering her nose in her bedroom vanity.

"You called, Camellia," Eleanor said.

"Yes, Eleanor, I have important matters to discuss with you." Queen Camellia said. She wasn't an evil step mother, but strict and an over-reactor and cared so much for her snooty triplet daughters, Edith, Blair and Deirdre.

"What is it?" Eleanor asked gloomily as she stared at the picturesque image of the royal fleet bobbing in the crystal-blue waves.

"We are to attend a ball in Annalaysia. Their prince, Stefan Palmer is going to get married to the girl he 1st dances with so all I ask is you to avoid him so one of your step sisters have chance." Queen Camellia said.

"Prince Stefan is my best friend! I cannot ignore him; I haven't seen him since we graduated Vishiania Academy last year! We have so much to catch up on, please be reasonable Camellia!" Shouted Eleanor.

"Princess Eleanor Rosalinda Claire Parker, you are to do as I say, you don't want to trouble your father, do you?" Snapped the queen.

"Yes my lady," and Ella ran out to her room quickly changed into a red cotton sundress and gold sandals and ran to the dock to meet her brother. When they were the ship Eric was steering and Ella was leaning over the rail. Then something caught her eye. It was a flash of red hair and a green fin. Ella thought she was crazy! She peered over again and only saw the crystal clear blue and teal waves. But then she saw it again. This time the figure slowed down. Then the figure emerged. She had the body of a human and a tail of a fish. She was a mermaid! Ella was amazed. She looked in the eyes of the mermaid, the lovely blue eyes. Apparently the mermaid was doing the same.

"Who are you?" They asked in unison.

"I'm Ella, and you are Ms. Mermaid," Ella said.

"I'm Ariel, Ella is a pretty name." Ariel said.

"So is Ariel. And you-you are a mermaid! So lucky! I wish I could be a mermaid, to escape my worries!" Ella said.

"Me? Lucky to be a mermaid? I would do anything to walk and dance and run on land!" Ariel said.

"With my step mother you cannot breathe on land with out her permission!" Ella laughed.

"Ah so you got a bad step mother. I am so glad my dad never remarried!" Ariel said. "So what worries you so much?"

"Well there is this masked ball at my long-time best friend's kingdom. The first lady he dances with gets to marry him. I am not allowed to see him because my step mom knows he will dance with me and wants to get her daughters Edith or Blair or Deirdre." Ella replied gloomily.

"What is a mask?" Ariel asked.

"A mask is a thing that covers your face." Ella explained.

"Well if you wear a mask then, I don't think you step mother would know it was you huh?" Ariel said.

"Ohmigosh Ariel, you are a genius!" Ella squealed.

"Thank-you, you're the first person I herd that from. All my sister's think I am senseless." Ariel giggled.

"You have sisters too?" Ella asked. "Then what are you up here for? Buddy must be fun with like two sisters!"

"Two, I wish! I have six! Attina, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Adella and Alana, all of which are older then me." Ariel said.

"Wow, I only have an older brother, named Eric. He's about two years older so he gets to be king!" Ella now chatted easily with the mermaid.

"So you are a princess! So am I, and Attina is most likely gonna be Queen, so I have nothing to worry about-yet." Ariel mused. Soon they began lengthy conversations about their daily lives. Ariel kept-up easily as the boat maneuvered through the sea. Ella had not even noticed that they were almost home and her brother came by. The princesses exchanged goodbyes when Ella urged Ariel to go back in her brother think she was crazy talking to a mermaid.

On the day of the ball, she told Eric her plan. He agreed happily to pretend to not go to the ball and take his sister through an alternate route ten minutes after Camellia and her girls left.

"Sad, you cannot go eh?" Deirdre smirked as she curled her blonde hair.

"Wouldn't make a difference anyway-no one will ask about you." Edith said as she tied her pink corset tightly around her chubby waist.

"You can come to my wedding with the prince though, Eleanor." Blair snickered as she added a ridiculous feather to her carrot-colored hair.

"If he survives the dance." Ella muttered and crossed her arms over her long blue robe.

"No fighting with your sisters, Eleanor. Come-on girls' the carriage is here! Edith-get that orange bow out of your dark hair and quickly put one a peach one, it isn't Halloween yet dear." Camilla said, narrowing her cold granite eyes at the orange bow. She had issues of stuff clashed outfits. Soon the scrawny Deirdre, the chubby Edith and the fit-ish Blair in matching poufy ridiculous peach gowns and hopeful granite eyes left the castle with their mother.

Ella met her brother a few minutes later, near there carriage and took-off her robe revealing an elegant strapless lavender gown with silver embroidery on the bodice and the bottom came-out in soft folds. She sat in the carriage with her brother at the reins and she did her black wavy hair in an elegant up-do and added a pretty silver tiara and a matching mask.

When Ella entered the grand ballroom no body noticed since everyone was dancing or eating the delicious Annalaysian food, wine and punch. Eric went to park the carriage and stay there. She went to the throne area wear the prince was meeting all the eligible ladies. She joined the long line and snickered with the others as the prince rejected the triplets immediately. Alas came her turn, she made her way and finally confronted the prince. Instead of bowing to him like the other ladies she held-out her hand. Confused the prince let-out his. Ella slapped his hands sideways then reverse and then they pounded fists and did a very unique gesture. The prince caught-on very fast and gave Ella a bear-hug. The older crowd let out a happy sigh and the eligible ladies let out snorts.

"Princess Eleanor Rosalinda Claire Parker, an honor to see you again." He whispered into her ear.  
"Prince Stefan Charles Palmer, the pleasure is all mine." Ella whispered back happily. The prince asked her to dance and she did. They danced through several songs until-until Ella's mask came off during a twirl. Ella could hear Blair's shriek and tried to run but the prince grabbed her arm before she could do so. She tried to explain before Camilla turned-up into her face. Camilla began a loud lecture on lies and why Ella had come right in the middle of the ballroom floor.

"Camilla, dad said it was alright." Eric came up to her with his father on his right.

"Camilla! Let my daughter dance with the prince, I am sure the triplet's could find someone else." The king said to his wife.

"But-but she said she would not go and she did! She lied!" Camilla shrieked.

"A sad day when your child has to lie to get what she wants." The king said.

"Why-you ugggg!" Camilla sputtered and left.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Um, your highness, I would like to ask your daughter's hand in marriage please." He asked the king. Ella grinned hugely.

"Of course, boy." The king smiled. Ella hugged her husband-to-be then her father and loyal brother. The crowd cheered. For a few seconds she had no-one to hug so she whispered:

"Thank-you, Ariel, hope you find someone special."


End file.
